Silence
by rumzy1
Summary: Draco is in love with Harry, but it isn't meant to be. Onesided Drarry.


Potter. It was always stupid Potter. Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, a DEATH EATER, for Christ's sake. So why was it that whenever he saw Harry Potter his heart jumped and his cheeks warmed? Why was it that whenever he saw Potter laugh, that he felt a heart crushing desire to kiss him? Draco walked aimlessly to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He was so stressed that he had been coming to her for help, even though the person he really wanted to confide in was Harry. Draco had by now accepted that he was in love with him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He pulled lightly at his hair, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, wondering why, just _why_ Harry couldn't stare at him and feel it too. Draco took off his shirt and splashed himself in the face with some water, before realizing that someone was watching him. _Harry._ Suddenly immensely afraid of what he'd do, Draco sent a half-hearted _Crucio_ Harry's way and was not surprised when Harry sent a spell back. _No. Please, we shouldn't be doing this. I don't want to fight you, I just-_ Draco was jerked out of his thoughts by another spell hurled his way. He jumped behind a sink, yelling _Reducto!_ Harry quickly dodged it, yelling _Sectumsempra!_ The spell hit Draco and he smacked into the floor, He was in the worst pain of his life, every bone in his body yelling out, and he lay on the watery floor, watching his blood drain from his body. _Harry couldn't have done this. He can't hate me that much. He can't-can he?_ Draco let out a loud scream of anguish, yet it was not physical. Then Professor Snape rushed to his side, pushing Harry away as he treated Draco.

"P-Potter. _Please don't go_ " Draco drabbled on. He wasn't aware of what he was saying, just that he wanted Harry. But there were no footsteps leading toward him, no kind words asking how he was doing. There was just silence.

Draco awoke nearly a week later, and he hoped Harry didn't remember what he had said. Alternatively, he kept hoping that Potter would ask about him. He asked Madam Pomfrey if anyone had come to visit him and it was only Zabini, Pansy, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. No Harry. He went to classes that day for the first time since he had been out. They were normal enough, with teachers asking how he was doing after "That unfortunate incident" but Harry wouldn't even look at him. Every time Draco tried to catch his eye, talk to him, _something_ , Potter pretended like nothing had happened.

Draco was used to it by now. He kept himself content with his dreams about Harry, with imagining how soft his lips would feel when he kissed them, imagining what life would be like if they ever had a chance. He imagined that Harry would come to his dorm after a particularly bad nightmare about Voldemort, and Draco would cuddle him until he fell asleep. Draco's dreams saved him and were the only thing that tormented him. It was maddening to see Potter out with the Weaslette when Draco cared for him so much. He was so in love, so smitten with The Boy Who Lived that he could hardly stand it. They used to fight in the hallways, yet since the accident there was nothing but silence.

"Harry, I honestly don't know why you care. It's Malfoy, we shouldn't be worried about his well-being" Weasley argued. They were in a corridor and Draco was behind the wall, raptly paying attention. Harry was arguing that they should check on Malfoy since he was acting so different now.

"Really Harry, he isn't worth it. He isn't worth anything" Hermione agreed. After grunts of approval, Draco's heart finally broke. There was the proof that Harry didn't truly care. Draco had always known, deep down, that he didn't, but hearing it was so much more heartbreaking. He abruptly walked out of the corridor and shouldered past the three, moving away from them as quickly as he could.

"H-he heard" Harry wasn't even sure the words came out of his mouth; he was so shocked at what had just happened. More importantly, he didn't know why Malfoy cared. They had been enemies for years, had he expected anything less? Ron and Hermione nodded silently, gaping. Draco headed away, wiping the tears from his cheeks when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked back and saw it was Harry.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry" Harry let the words out in a rush and Draco wasn't sure he had heard correctly. His heart leapt with glee. Harry was sorry, maybe there was hope for them after all! Just as Draco was about to speak, Weaslette came into the hallway.

"Harry, what are you doing here honey?" Honey? Draco froze. They were dating. Potter and Weaslette were dating. Harry turned back to him with a small smile on his face, and Draco's heart was finally irreparably broken. All he had been was sorry. Harry had never wanted a relationship, and would never see Draco as anything more than someone who was almost a friend.

"I forgot you associated with bloodtraitor scum, Potter." Draco spat the words out as harshly as he could. Harry's face contorted with rage and he looked like he would curse Draco until Ginny grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away, throwing Draco a glare as she did it. As they walked down the corridor, Draco feebly called out 'Harry', and Harry turned, just for a second, then realized he must have been hearing things and left. As he watched him walk away, Draco wanted to call out to him again. If he did, Harry would turn, and see Draco-pathetic, lovesick, Draco- breaking for him. But he didn't, and Draco never called out to him. In that moment, Draco was the most selfless he had ever been.

A/N: The ending was inspired by another fanfiction(I can't remember the name). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one! I may do a sequel if this gets enough reviews!


End file.
